désir interdit
by lady voldemort2
Summary: Ginny a changé... beaucoup changé. Elle s'est dévergondé et couche avec tout le monde mais ne cherche-t-elle pas une personne en particulier.*chapitre unique*


Bonjour à tous !! Je sais que j'avais une autre fic en cours mais je suis complètement bloqué dessus ~__~. Et j'eu envie d'en écrire une autre avec un couple qui manque sur FF.Net (mais c'est pas un slash !) 

Auteur : Lady Voldemort

Genre : … âmes sensible s'abstenir. (beaucoup de sexe)

Rated : R voir NC-17 pour les plus sensible.

Titre : désir interdit

N/A : le début est assez classique et se voit très fréquemment mais c'est plus tard que ça s'est jamais fait… enfin je crois pas en français.. 

En moins de 3 ans sa vie s'était complètement transformé. Elle était à présent en 6ème année et avait couché avec pas moins de 20 ou 30 garçons différent. Ginny Weasley leur avait brisé le cœur les un après les autre sans remord ni culpabilité. Elle les larguait dés qu'elle avait pu couché avec eux.

Au bien sur ! C'était les premiers qui avait eu le cœur brisé ce qui avait suivit ne couchait avec elle que parce qu'il savait qu'elle le faisait juste pour le sexe… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite, elle n'y prenait jamais de plaisir. Enfin si bien sur ! Elle en avait, mais pas autant qu'elle voulait et elle était persuadé qu'elle finirait par trouver l'homme qui l'emmènerai au 7ème ciel.

Elle était préfète et avait donc sa propre chambre ce qui arrangé bien ses affaires, mais ça lui avait aussi fait coupé tout les liens qu'elle s'était tissé dans sa maison. Elle n'avait plus d'ami, son frère ne lui parlait plus, Hermione non plus et Harry… et bien Harry ne l'a regardé plus dans les yeux depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Il avait été son premier, c'était lui qui lui avait pris sa virginité, et il avait peut être été l'élément déclencheur de sa nouvelle attitude. 

__

Ca allait faire 2 moi qu'il sortait ensemble et ils s'étaient décidé à passer une nuit ensemble. Elle avait voulu que tout soit parfait… mais ça avait été catastrophique.

__

Elle avait mis ses plus beau sous vêtement. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Harry qui était préfet. Ils avaient commencé par s'embrassé timidement d'abord puis de plus en plus avidement. Très vite les vêtement furent de trop et ce fut Ginny qui les enlevèrent la première à la grande surprise de Harry mais ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Il les avait enlevé à son tour et ils avaient basculé sur son lit. Le baiser était devenu presque fiévreux, les mains plus avide. Ginny se souvenait encore avec qu'elle désire Harry l'avait regardé.

Il avait continué en embrassant son cou puis de plus en plus bas. Mais Ginny, qui pensait qu'elle allait aimer ça, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais elle n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé faire. Quand il avait enfin atteint son intimité au lieu du plaisir au quelle elle s'était attendu elle avait sentit un éclair de douleur lui remonter la colonne vertébral. Mais cette foi encore elle avait gardé le silence.

Ensuite ça avait été au tour de Ginny de jouer avec l'intimité de Harry et ça avait était pareille : toujours ce malaise constant, cette gène qui l'a tiraillé de l'intérieur et même cette douleur qui pointé dans le bas de ventre.

Harry avait du le remarqué car il l'avait pris par le menton et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle lui avait répondu comme toujours que tout allait bien.

Mais lorsque Harry avait commencé à rentré en elle la douleur s'était encore intensifié à la limite du supportable, Harry s'était penché vers son oreille et lui avait murmuré :

- C'est normal, les fille ont toujours mal la première foi.

Elle avait donc hoché la tête et avait attendu que ça se passe… mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. La douleur avait même augmenté, elle était devenu insupportable et Ginny avait crié, crié de douleur mais Harry n'avait rien remarqué, il n'avait pas compris.

Le lendemain quand ils en avaient parlé et que Ginny lui avait raconté il s'était excusé mais c'était trop tard : Ginny, elle, ne lui avait pas pardonné.

Ginny était en cours de potion avec les Serpentard comme le voulait la traditions. En les voyant Ginny ne put s'empêcher à la nuit dernière : elle l'avait passé avec Draco Malefoy. Et oui ! Qui l'eut cru qu'elle couchait avec Malefoy après ce que sont père lui avait fait. Mais elle avait adoré, enfin il avait été la personne avec qui elle avait eu le plus de plaisir jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant il n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur, il était même violent. Mais Ginny avait aimé, elle avait des bleu à divers endroit sur le corps mais elle avait aimé.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle manqua de peu de sursauter en entendant la voix de Rogue :

- Miss Weasley votre manque d'attention coûtera 5 point à Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Oh ! Génial une heur de colle avec Rogue, il ne lui manquait plus que ça… Rogue… Ginny n'avait jamais couché avec des adultes "faudrait que j'essaye un jour" pensa-t-elle.

Quand la sonnerie résonna, Ginny se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur. Il planta son regard sombre et glacial dans le sien "Mmh… pas mal les yeux". Rogue se leva et alla fermer la porte à clef. Ginny ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi jusqu'à se qu'il se dirige vers elle et la plaque contre un mur.

- Alors comme ça la petite Weasley passe des nuit agité maintenant.

Ginny eut un moment de surprise mais se reprit vite :

- C'est Malefoy qui vous a dit ça ?

- Peut être mais des putes dans Poudlard ça se voit pas tout les jours.

Sa voix était plus basse qu'un murmure et ses yeux rempli de désir. Ginny aurait du répondre qu'elle n'était pas une pute et surtout elle aurait du avoir peur. Mais au lieu de ça elle se laissa faire. Elle ne broncha même pas lorsque Rogue passa une main sous sa jupe, ni quand il força ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rogue l'emmena dans ses quartier et la jeta sur son lit sans douceur ni délicatesse, mais Ginny aimait ça. Il déchira presque ses vêtement et enleva très vite les sien. Il la contempla un instant et rentra en si brusquement qu'elle dut retenir un cri de surprise. Il faisait des va et viens en elle rapide et violemment que Ginny était obligé de se tenir à la tête du lit, Rogue lui se tenait à ses cheveux lui tirant sans complexe.

Ginny gémissait et jouissait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Rogue était violent voir même méchant avec elle et elle aimait ça. Mais elle était sur qu'elle pourrait même avoir mieux. Quand Rogue eut finit ils 'écrula sur le lit à coté d'elle et Ils s'endormirent. Du moins c'est ce que Ginny avait cru.

A son réveil elle croyait se retrouvait dans le lit de Rogue et même dans sa chambre mais au lieu de ça elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre spacieuse et d'un luxe hors norme mais tout la pièce était sombre et envahie par les ténèbres. Elle était dans un grand lit à baldaquins, qui aurait pu très facilement accueillir une autre personne, fait de velours noir, les rideaux de la chambres était noir aussi ainsi que tout le reste de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle contemplait le reste de la pièce la pièce s'ouvrit pour laissé place à un homme tout aussi sombre que la pièce elle-même et un autre qui semblait être son disciple. Quand elle reconnut les deux hommes Ginny ne put retenir un cri de surprise : le premier était Lord Voldemort lui-même et l'autre était Lucius Malefoy. Ce fut le seigneur des ténèbres qui parla le premier :

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'attend tu sais.

Ginny se souvenait très bien de la description que Harry avait fait de lui : un être immonde à la voix aussi désagréable que le sifflement des serpents. Mais Ginny n'était pas du tout d'accord : elle trouvait sa voix agréable et le physique… et bien le physique merveilleux.

- Tu l'avait bien choisit Lucius, félicitation !

- Merci maître, merci.

- Tu peux t'en aller.

Lucius Malefoy sortit de la pièce, mais Ginny ne comprenait pas tout :

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a bien choisit ? Et comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Ginny n'avait pas peur, elle était même à l'aise avec Voldemort. Plus d'un sorcier se serait déjà évanouit à sa vue mais Ginny j'avait qu'une envie : restait là à l'observait et savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette robe de sorcier.

- C'est Rogue qui t'as amené ici, parce que je lui avait demandé. Et pour ta première question ce qu'a bien choisit Lucius c'est toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens du journal qu'il t'avait donné en première année ?

- Oui bien sur !

- Et bien il n'a jamais cessé de faire effet. Je l'avait fait pour qu'il prenne possession d'une fille pour qu'elle m'appartiennent. Je l'avait confié à Lucius pour qu'il choisissent une fille et c'est toi qu'il a choisit. Maintenant tu m'appartient et tu m'appartient à moi seul.

Ca aurait du être dur à encaisser mais Ginny avait comprit et elle était prête à l'accepter elle en était même heureuse.

- Mais j'ai encore une question à te poser ?

- Laquelle ?

- Tu as couché avec Potter n'est-ce pas ? A-tu aimé ?

- Non !

Un sourire étira les lèvre du seigneur des ténèbres et il se dirigea vers le lit. Ginny l'accueillit par un baiser fougueux et plein de désir. 


End file.
